The love triangle
by 8YRTTEMYS-SYMMETTRY8
Summary: well, this is my fist fan fic- cronaxkid makkaxkid kinda  makkaxsoul- makka is stumbling over her feelings, she doesnt know who she likes-soul or kid? and crona is dicovering that she likes kid-but but what does kid feel? and yes! i think crona is a guy!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody! My first fan fiction, and I'm proud to say, that its cronaxkid! DICLAMER: I don't even need to tell you that I don't own soul eater or any of the characters- you'd already know that if I did, there would definitely be a whole lotta cronaxkid moments… So yea, I definitely don't own soul eater. PS: I think Crona is a boy, only I don't wanna right yaoi "Black Star! I thought I _told_ you to leave Crona alone!" Makka yelled at the top her of her lungs. Makka, Kid, Crona, Black star and Soul had been walking home from another day at Shibusen, when Black Star had voiced his opinion over Crona's gender. "WHAT?" Black star responded, equally annoyed-"I was asking! I mean, really! Don't _you_ wanna know too?" Makka's arm rose and fell, as a gigantic medical book collided with the cocky meister's skull. Everyone else sweat-dropped. Makka then cut her eyes at Soul, daring him to make even a comment on Crona's gender, but stopped once she saw Ragnarok popping from her/his spine. "I know what Crona is!" Everyone upon hearing this stopped, even Crona, who at the time was rubbing her/his right arm with her/his left hand. Black star started to say something when Soul covered his mouth with his hand, silencing the egotistic boy in a warning gesture. "Can't everyone just leave Crona alone?" Makka voiced. "FINE! If you don't want to know, I'll just leave! Besides, I wasn't gonna tell a stupid pigs crap like you anyway!" Ragnarok retorted- everyone cringed, waiting for one of Makka's famous chops, while at the same time secretly cursing her for ruining their only chances to figure out what exactly Crona was. "M-M-akka!" Crona stuttered as he/she caught a glimpse of the book from earlier in a direct route towards Ragnarok( he would easily be able to outrun the book and pop back inside, letting Crona take the blow). She stopped- "Yes Crona?" In the backround everyone sighed with relief, except for Ragnarok who stuck out his over sized, slimy tongue. "I- I'm a …" Everyone leaned in, including Kid, and Makka, who both secretly wanted to know more than the others. "I-I-…" Crona cringed as Black star suddenly pushed himself into his/her face, a malicious grin playing across his lips, as he tried to read his/her mind through his/her eyes. "I- I don' know how to deal with this!" He/she suddenly cried, while fleeing from the crowd of gazing and curios eyes. "BLACK STAR!" They all cried in unison- with one deadly swing the thick book slammed into said boys head once again, as even Kid turned away in disgust. ~nya~nya~nya~nya nya~nya~nya~nya(line breaker Crona hugged her knees in an attempt to reassure herself as she rocked slowly in Mr. Corner, going over what had happened earlier in her mind. Finding that this alone did not help much, she turned to the hell inside her head. On the beach inside her circle, her shadow appeared in front of her. "_Everyone was wondering what you were again today- isn't that strange?" _"Pass" "_Even Makka wanted to know- how does that make you feel?" "_Pass." "_You know, I bet if Kid knew you were a girl, he'd consider talking to you more…" "…" _Just then, a knock was heard on the other side of the door. For a second, Crona hesitated, then with a shaky voice said, "C-come in." The door creaked open to reveal Makka. For a second, she feared that she had brought Soul or Black Star or Kid along, but was relieved to see that she had come by herself. "OH! Hello Crona!" Makka greeted with a smile. "I just wanted to come over to bring you this!" Crona's gaze fell on a neatly arranged basket of fruits, decorative soaps, and a small bag with a tiny goldfish inside. Makka noticed her look of confusion and laughed lightly. "Oh," she said. "It's just something we all whipped together since your still getting used to us and all. You know, to remind you that you could join us at your own pace!" Crona's body shivered suddenly- "_Join at my own pace?" she thought "That's would Kid had said… maybe he had contributed!" _Sure enough, as though reading Crona's mind, Makka pulled out a very balanced and symmetrical painting of a gigantic butterfly in the middle, with two elegant trees on either side, a single branch for each tree facing toward the direction of the butterfly. Makka made a face- "Oh and this is from Kid. I told him that not everyone was an obsessive- compulsive weirdo like him, but he _insisted _on getting you something 'perfect' so.." She handed Crona the strange, though rather interesting painting, a look of disgust on her face. Crona on the other hand, stared at it with a look of amazement on her face, a sudden realization coming to her- "_Does Kid... except me? _**A/N; well that was my first chapter! And it was good no? Anyhow, the next chapter is in Makka's point of view, and also on the Makka and Blair's plan to figure out whether Crona is a boy or girl! Yaz!**_ Review if you like it! _


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everyone again! How you guys doing? Well, in this chapter, were going to see things from Makka's point of view and its going to be a little longer. Umm, anyways, Kid's point of view will be in chapter 3 and we will see why Crona is concerned of whether Kid likes her or not in this chapter. Well, enjoy. Ps: This takes place starting after Crona has left, a little before she has gone to Crona's house

* * *

"Crona!" The pigtailed meister protested. With a quick movement, Kid grabbed her arm, then gasped and grabbed the other. In a fluid motion, she turned around ready to fight and recoiled once she saw the look on his face. "It's ok," he muttered, what looked like regret playing across his golden rod eyes that told her more than they intended too. "Yeah Makka,let Crona be. *cough* it*cough* just wants to be left alone right now." Soul added- it was his turn to be damaged by the unforgiving book that tended to materialize into the pigtailed girls hand. What sounded like 'not cool' was heard somewhere in the backround. Choosing to ignore this, Makka took to thinking over the ordeal with Kid. "But, Crona's depressed enough as it is! I should go help him! Her feelings are probably hurt! And Black star get up! I didn't hit you that hard!" (In truth, she had made a dent into his head, hitting him half for being obnoxious, and half for ruining the answer that so many people wanted to know- leaving him in a sticky pool of blood that surrounded his entire body). "Well… Crona needs to get used to us at his own time- no doubt she'll get sick of being alone with Ragnarok anyway, and besides, we don't want to seem like were pressuring – uh,…" He paused, choosing to avoid the rest of the sentence, not wanting to refer to Crona as 'it'. Makka gave Kid the same glare she had given Soul earlier. "_Hmm… Kid's acting a little weird- since when did he of all people care! He better not be messing with Crona's head or something or I'll-"_Makka's inward thoughts were interrupted as the slender grim reaper leaned forward, a smirk on his face. "I know how you feel. It's just that Crona needs time to figure out how to deal with things on… his/her own." A wild blush appeared on her face as he whispered the comment into her ear. "Well then, fine!" she screeched, a feeling of guilt at the sensation she got etching into her voice. She pulled herself out of Kid's firm grasp. "If you guys don't care about Crona, then so be it. But I'm going to go find him! I mean…." She ran off, wishing she knew just what to call Crona. Kid sighed, Black Star twitched on the floor, and Soul wondered why Kid was so close to Makka when he had whispered into her ear, a tinge of jealousy stabbing at his heart. Slowing down once she was good and far away, Makka sighed and took in her surroundings. Here she was, back at Shibusen, where she knew that Crona lived. But maybe Kid was right- if she constantly pestered Crona like she had been doing; it might seem like they were pressuring her. But no, she couldn't listen to Kid… after all he was the one that… anyhow, she just hoped that Crona would understand, and turned slowly back in the other direction almost cursing herself for leaving Crona with Ragnarok.

* * *

_FLASH BACK~FLASH BACK~FLASH BACK __It was the night of the party, the day that Kid invited everyone to his home, boasting all the while over how symmetrical the decorations were. Makka danced lightly on her toes with Soul as 'Soul mates' boomed from the radio. Once the song was over, and both weapon and meister were satisfied from the awkward dance, they broke apart blushing furiously. "Uh, yeah, I'm going to go see where Black*Star and Tsubaki went…" Soul said nervously. "O- Ok." Makka replied. She secretly wished that he would stay, but didn't dare say anything more. Once the scythe had moved out of sight, Makka's eyes rested on Crona, who was sitting in the corner while Kid hovered over her, an angry look on his face._ Hmm. _She thought_ what they are doing…_ Her question was answered when she came within earshot of the two. "It's just your __**hair**__! That's it! I just want to change your hair is all! I promise it won't look like a bowl, but it'll probably take only two or three days!" Kid was saying in a slight whine. He then collapsed to his knees, a look of determination on his face. He slowly looked up to stare into Crona's eyes, and then frowned. "…" Everyone waited to see what he'd do… "PWEASE, PWEASE, PWEASE, PWEASE!" Makka was just getting ready to bring down her book when Crona spoke up- "Um, I d-don't know how to deal with this…" In a look of defeat, Kid stopped and rose up from the ground. "Ok then Crona… I'm sure that you'll get sick of your silly a-symmetric style in due time. Besides, symmetry is beauty! No one would be able to resist!" Before either Makka or Crona could respond, he fluttered off, looking a little disappointed though still as though he would get to change Crona's hair soon. "M-Makka…" at the complete surprise at Kid's attitude, she almost forgot why she had come over, and snapped into reality at her name being called. "Yes… Crona?" Looking down, with embarrassment, Crona asked- "Do- do you think that Kid might… hate me…?" All of a sudden anger flared through the sandy haired meister's body- _How dares he? Making Crona upset like that! Who the crap cares about symmetry anyway?_ "I'll be right back…" she said aloud, leaving Crona in the corner. She spotted Kid right away and began stomping in his direction. He had his back turned to the party, and before she could reach him, he headed toward the staircase of the large house. Makka followed him, choosing to stay on the quiet side- for now. As suddenly as he reached the staircase, he turned around suddenly, just as Makka jumped toward him- in a split second, the two collided into each other, Kid landing on his back, where as Makka stumbled on top of him, not having enough time to back away. No one knew this at the time, but Blackstar was hiding in the backround, to later tell Soul what happened. For a while Kid and Makka stared at each other, both trying to read each other's emotions, while at same time blushing rather hard. "Why you…" Makka nearly exploded. Kid on the other hand seemed to be paying more attention to how symmetrical her pigtails suddenly looked and leaned forward. "Makka…" He whispered, a little closer than she had earlier realized._"Ugh." Makka voiced feeling a little sick. She had no idea whether or not what she had felt that day was attraction or not. After all, she had gotten the same feeling when she was close to Soul, so how could she possibly be falling for someone like *shudder* Kid? In a final attempt to sort out her feelings, she pictured herself first with Soul (as she expected, she got that that warm fluttering feeling in the pit of her stomach) then Kid. As she imagined the day of the party again, she got the same feeling, yet this time it was as though something else was behind it. Something like… she couldn't place her finger on it, but she was sure that it was somewhere on the tip of her tongue. "I got an idea!" She said out loud, choosing to ignore the pestering sensation- she placed her left fist firmly into her right hand. "I'll go see Crona! And maybe get him a gift!" she ran into the direction of her home (she tended to run about randomly at times) and stood breathlessly in the hallway, scanning the living room for any sign of Soul. Soul must have been in his room, for instead she saw only a small lump of fur- Blair. She tried sneaking quietly into the room, so as not to be caught alone with the flirtatious cat. She failed- "Nya! Makka-Chan! You're back!" The cat said in a sing song voice, turning over from her position on the couch. "Nya~! I've been waiting all day for something fun to do! Soul's been holed up in his room all day for some reason!" At that she transformed back into a woman with cat ears. Makka quickly noted her bikini top that was a little too tight on her, and small panties barely covering what Makka would rather not see. _No wonder Soul's confined to his room. _At this thought Makka perked up a little- that must prove that she truly loved Soul more! Blair tilted her head curiously in the smaller girl's direction. "Nya~! And what is Makka-Chan thinking about?" Before Blair had said anything, Makka had not noticed the furious heat seeping along her cheeks. "I know- Nya ha! Your' thinking about Soul- aren't you! I don't blame you; he's such a cute scythe boy! He's soooo cool! Nya!" Blair smiled as though yearning to knock down the door to Soul's room. "N-no! How- Why would you" "Nya ha-ha! It's ok Makka, Blair-Chan knows all about the party _and _about your feelings for Kid-o kun too!" If this was meant to reassure Makka, then Blair was sadly mistaken. Instead, she succeeded in causing the young meister to blush all the more red. Not taking the hint, Blair continued- "Yep! Nya~! I was soooo bored that I couldn't help myself and ended up going through the stuff in your room when Soul-kun ran away! Then I noticed this_ adorable_ little diary," she paused to hold up a journal with a picture of Makka and her father (the picture of her father was found in an album, but was spared because of it being when her dad looked even slightly responsible holding a baby Makka while reading her a story) "and dug through some pages and had _lots_ of fun reading about the party! I wish I was there." Again she paused, this time to pout slightly, then immediately perked back up. "So, tell me Makka- who do you think you like more- Kid or Soul? Nya~ go ahead!" There was an awkward silence, and then Makka realizing defeat sighed with the acceptance of her fate. "Fine- but don't say anything to anyone okay?" Blair nodded eager to find out what was what. "I think it may be Soul, but that feeling with Kid that I got- I just can't explain it… and I'm a little afraid that if Crona's a girl, she might like Kid- what would I do if I like Kid and just didn't know it yet- or if Kid liked me- how could I know?" Blair, who had been listening intently, gave her fingers a quick snap- "Nya! I know! We'll do three tests! The first will be to see if Crona's a boy- or a girl. The next will be to see what your true feelings are- whether you like Kid or Soul- and the last one will be to see if Crona has a love for some one! Nya~ it's perfect!" Makka couldn't help but agree with the frisky kitten. "Ok, but how?" She asked. There was a moment of silence while they thought their choices over. "Ok, well first we'll go to Crona's!" Blair started- "Oh! I was just headed there- I wanted to get him a gift!" Makka responded. "Nya! Ok good- let's make a basket, then we'll make everyone add their own little gift to it so we can figure out if Crona acts strangely when she gets a certain one!" "Great! That'll tell us if she or he likes anyone!" "Nya! And once we figure out who she or uh, he likes, we'll be able to see if she/he is a boy or a girl- (unless she/he might be a yaoi or Yuri, in which case we'll have to come up with a plan B!" "Well, we'll just have to wait and see." "Nya! And finally _you _Makka- Chan- we'll set you up on separate study dates with first Soul, then Kid, and we'll see who you react to better- just hide me somewhere and I'll act as your horoscope and figure out who you make the best chemistry with! Nya! I _love _this plan!" Makka, who had been nodding up and down rapidly stopped at this, and for a second feared that she was blushing. "O-ok, but if it turns out that I like Kid, and so does Crona… well- I'll Makka chop myself!" she said with certainty. After all, Soul was her partner, and Kid couldn't exactly have a threesome (could he) and Crona deserved to have Kid- not her.

* * *

~ It was the night of the party, the day that Kid invited everyone to his home, boasting all the while over how symmetrical the decorations were. Makka danced lightly on her toes with Soul as 'Soul mates' boomed from the radio. Once the song was over, and both weapon and meister were satisfied from the awkward dance, they broke apart blushing furiously. "Uh, yeah, I'm going to go see where Black*Star and Tsubaki went…" Soul said nervously. "O- Ok." Makka replied. She secretly wished that he would stay, but didn't dare say anything more. Once the scythe had moved out of sight, Makka's eyes rested on Crona, who was sitting in the corner while Kid hovered over her, an angry look on his face.

* * *

END FLASHBACK~END FLASHBACK~ END FLASH BACK~

* * *

**A/N: Ok, well guys, that was the chapter- and since I'm afraid that I wasn't clear on what's going on-I tend to stray from the subject at times- I'll explain everything. You see, Makka isn't sure whether she likes Soul or Kid, but Crona likes Kid. In the (hmm) 4****th**** chapter I think, I'll explain who Makka likes- or maybe somewhere in chapter 3. Anyhow, I know that it's a slight MakkaxKid, but I assure you, that it's meant to be Cronaxkid; I just forgot what my main goal in this story was. Maybe later Liz and Patty will appear, and of course Tsubaki. Makka is determined to figure out her true love where as Crona is learning how to deal like someone- stay tuned for the next episode, **_**To see what Makka was feeling at the party, and what Kid will do, once he's alone with Makka, and what Soul will do, and also on what Crona will do! Yea! Oh! And PS: Makka is wondering why he of all people cares since her biggest fear is that Crona is a girl, and they both share the same love interest (that is, if Makka likes kid) and is still a little angry because he called Crona a-symmetric when everyone knows he hates a-symmetric things, since Crona's feelings were hurt cause she thought Kid hated her and ps: this is the best i can do about the spacing problem; ok i fixed it! it now shows the first half of the flashback, so now you dont have to be confused! but i really dont know how you professionals space it- im such a noo -_-' ehh**_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok! Now we are going to continue the story in Kid's point of view! Yah! Hooray! That's it actually -_-' (it's the day after Blair's plan)

_Kill~kong~ding~die!(sound of Shibusen bell)_

_

* * *

"Alright class, just don't forget, were going to be dissecting a very rare bird tomorrow, so make sure your prepared- budgets are low, so make sure you bring your own knife."_

Kid sighed in relief- finally the day was over- he was getting sick of trying to focus on Dr. Stein's creaky monotonous voice. He had already learned half of the subjects in his special trainings and the idea of dissecting a live bird was enough to make him shiver in disgust. "Kid~ooo! Come on, let's go!" A rather high-pitched voice chimed in his ear- he was broken out of his thoughts, and turned around to face the speaker. It was Patty, a large construction paper giraffe slung over her shoulder, and a look of pure innocence on her face(few people knew the Boston- street version of Patty, whose cold glare would paralyze someone or get them running). Next to her was Liz, looking extremely impatient, who flipped her hair just as a wild bull would paw the ground with its hoof.

"Come on Kid, if I miss my show again I'll…"

Kid stopped her mid-sentence without even trying. He had been making a rather concentrated face at the time while trying to see past Patty's giraffe to another figure in the distance. Both Liz and Patty turned simultaneously toward the exit- the place he was staring.

Standing near the wall, with her left arm rubbing her right was Crona, and to everyone's surprise (they hadn't seen the other at first) was Makka, a surly look on her face.

"Yo!" Patty called out- Makka and Crona seemed to have been in a conversation at the time, for their movement stopped abruptly and while Crona looked down at her feet, Makka held her head high, blush rising to her cheeks said "Kid!" she had said a little strangely, Kid thought, and a little too loud. He nodded towards her, expecting her to continue, as his weapons looked back and forth between Makka, Kid and Crona, seeking for a drama.

Crona who didn't know how to deal with this explained this in a very blunt fashion. "Oh no, there all just staring… I hope they're not observing me… this is so strange- but there not holding weapons- what do I do? I don't know how to deal with this." She muttered almost inaudibly.

"I know how you can deal with it! Go home and make me some fricken food! When's the last time you've been in a kitchen!"

Ragnarok had appeared suddenly and rather frighteningly from Crona's spine, breaking the long silence and confusing the situation.

"Why, you- You turd!" Makka leaned over the puny creature in her battle stance, focusing on the small target, as not to hurt Crona.

It was then that Kid found something out that he so wildly assumed already- at the exact time Makka had conjured the random textbook, a rather irritated Ragnarok had pulled on the pinkette's long dress, tugged on it slightly as though trying to tease Kid- Ragnarok knew that Kid was the most eager to discover Crona's gender and had seen the gleam in his eye when he was so close to finding out. There, in the flash of an eye, if you paid close attention was a neat pair of underwear gently hugging the thighs of the young witches' daughter, decorated by a single picture of a strawberry covered in chocolate sauce.(Nobody else noticed this, they were all looking elsewhere)

Upon observing the delicate work of art between the smooth creamy- thin legs and the fine, piece of pinkish cloth, an exceptional amount of bright red blood trickled down the reaper's nose, and he quickly brushed it away, not wanting anyone to see the ruby liquid, or know what he knew- it gave him a sense of a sort-of possession really, as though by just knowing this one fact, he had gotten dibs on this entire being before him, as though it gave him the right to _own _her- no, own was not the appropriate word- to wed her more like, as though just this small knowledge made them closer, rather. And blushing furiously, he realized that this indeed was a silly way of thinking, that she certainly wouldn't know how to deal with it, and that, after all, on that fateful day of the party, it had been _he _who had enjoyed the short time he spent with Makka on him- it was just something about her at the moment that made him want to lean over her and kiss her passionately- maybe it had simply been the way her hair was that day- the usual pigtails, except this time, the small piece that always stood out on her left side seemed to have been combed out so that it was perfectly symmetrical. _"Ah, symmetry_ is _everything…"_ Kid thought, going over the situation once again in his head. But yet, he didn't actually enjoy Makka herself- she wasn't his type. Instead, it had been the pigtails that he was attracted to, as odd as it seemed.

"Kid-o…. Kid-o… KID-O KUN!"

Again, the weapon meister was stirred out of his thoughts, this time to time, rather unexpectedly, by Crona. "Hmm…" He asked, hoping his jeans looked normal to everyone around him- this unfortunately, was not true, for now everyone seemed to be staring in that particular direction.

As blush evaded his cheeks, he braced himself for a Makka chop, or worse- that the bulge in his pants was A-symmetrical.

"Hahaha~! Kid-o got a boner huh onii-chan!" Patty cackled.

"Oh brother… I wonder why actually- and Patty leave kid alone" (Liz)

"W-what's a bo-ner- I don't know how to deal with those… Ragnarok?"(Crona)

"Well, Crona, a boner is what people get when they wanna sex somebody up- apparently, Kid here wants to do that to-"(Ragnarok)

"Makka-a CHOP!"

this time, Makka hit Ragnarok dead on, and just managed not to hit Crona- this made everyone else sweat-drop, besides Kid (who was still blushing and pretending to make his collar symmetrical) and Ragnarok who uttered a final "Stupid deformed, flat-chested cow.." Before seeping back into Crona's spine.

"Uh, now that's over, Kid, can we… can we have a study date- please…" Makka asked nervously.

Kid was taken aback, but quickly regained his composure. "Uh, yea sure I… I just need to err…"

Makka interrupted him- "Well, can it please be today- I need some help on today's homework."

"Ok, sure." Kid replied, eager to get the situation over with, and climb into his sweetly symmetrical bed.

"M-maybe we should walk to my place together… you know since… I mean, Soul's staying over at Black*Star's house and Blair's with the two (she shuddered at that part) soooo…"

"Hahaha! Onii-chan – onii-chan! You think Kid will get another" Liz quickly covered the younger's mouth-

"It's time we went home now, ok- if were any later we'll miss our show Patty! Crona, should we walk you home? Ok, come on, we'll take you- bye Kid! Bye Makka! See ya at home now, bye!" Liz said in one breath, while dragging Crona (who gave one final questioning glance towards Kid) and still keeping one arm wrapped around Patty's mouth, dragging her too, and keeping her from saying anything else.

* * *

*On the way home with Kid and Makka*

* * *

An awkward silence enveloped the two, as they made their way home, past Death Buck's. "Wait... I mean wait, uh, Kid can we stop here please?" Makka asked uncertainly.

Kid turned toward Makka who was unusually close to him. "Yes, I didn't think you'd want to, but ok."

They turned into the doorway of Death Buck's and ordered two cappuccinos. They sat down together on the couch with their cups, smiling gently and a little nervously at each other.

"Makka…" Kid said slowly- Makka looked up from her drink and gasped slightly, for now Kid was suddenly directly in her face.

"Y-yes Kid? What is it?"

"…"

"It's just that… you don't have to sit all the way on the other side of the couch. It's not like I'll hurt you… or you know… the other thing."(=boner; P)

"Oh, uh ok then… sorry." She scooted closer to Kid, a little reluctantly.

"Ah, that's better… soooo um." Kid started- there was that silence again, and it was worse than before.

"Kid… you know, we should be going now, it's getting late, and I still need help on my homework." Makka said after a while.

"Sure thing Makka…" He got up, and, finding it a gentlemanly gesture, reached his hand down for Makka to grab it.

The pig-tailed girl obediently grabbed Kid's hand, but once she got up, held fast to it and didn't let go. Kid smiled at her, as she tried to avert her eyes from his blazing golden ones. "Makka, don't be shy ok… come on, let's go before were even later."

Makka nodded and kept tight on his hand, enjoying the warmth of it.

* * *

*Makka's house*

* * *

"Ok, so for this next one… a sound soul resides in a sound body and a sound _" (A/N)

"Mind." Makka answered.

"_Hmm, something tells me she doesn't actually need my help." _Kid thought nervously. _I don't want to lead her on, but… how do I break it to her?_

"*Sigh* Makka, you don't really need help- so why… did you ask me to help you? You know you're a genius at this."

"I just, well I don't see… what's it to you Kid? I mean, were all going to have to do group soul links, so spending quality time isn't such a bad idea anyways…" she replied looking at her shoes.

Kid scooted his chair closer… (1)

"You're right but… our souls seem to be rejecting each other. At this rate, we won't be able to link our wavelengths."

Kid mentally sighed with relief- hopefully this meant that Makka hadn't gotten the wrong idea. Kid paused, as Makka reached into her bag for something… there was a silence as she appeared to be trying to hide something in the bag from Kid

"WHAT?" she suddenly muttered to herself

"Ugh, Makka? We still have the… homework you know…" He went silent as he saw her face glowing with red and was afraid that she was angry, and feared a book might have been what she was searching for.

She leaned closer to him, a serious look on his face. He stared at her, waiting for her to do something. She closed her eyes and quickly pressed her lips against his. For a moment she held it there, and because Kid was either too shocked or whatever the case may be, she gained confidence enough to poke her tongue through his teeth, begging for entrance

"_O- oh craps, oh crap oh crap!_ _What's she doing? Oh no, o no…" (_Kid)

"M-mfff!" (Kid)_ Oh no! Our souls are rejecting even more- if she doesn't stop soon…"_

Kid pulled away as though his life depended on it, with so much force he almost knocked Makka to the ground. "Uh, I just noticed something, I um, I- my toilet paper may be left in a square- I need to fold it- you know- You know uh… symmetry and whatnot is good and stuff so seeyah!"With that he bolted towards the bathroom, for only the second time it seemed, pretending to be interested in symmetry, rather as an excuse.

Once in the bathroom, Kid actually did make sure that the toilet paper was symmetrical, and sighed once he found it to be true: _At least _something _went right today- jeez… I hope I didn't hurt Makka's feelings, but honestly, where did _that

_ come from?_

_

* * *

_

_ *~Down stairs~ sriats nwoD~* (Kid insisted -_-) (o/w/o symmetry!)_

_

* * *

_

"Nya! Well, looks like its final! You are naturally unattracted to Kid-o! Did you try the tongue thing I suggested? Oh- it looked so cute! I wanna turn; he's almost as cute as scythe boy!_ Nya-ha!" _Blair had poked her head out of Makka's bag, still in cat form.

"Ugh, fine by me- he wasn't even looking! Besides, he's not as good as…"Makka stopped; a noise was coming from upstairs, where one of Kid's may bathrooms were. "Shh- Blair hide, I think he's coming back and you're supposed to be at Black* Star's." She said while shoving Blair into the bag unceremoniously.

She watched as Kid climbed slowly down the stairs, like a scared kitten in the home of a wild wolf.

"…."

Kid stared at her and slowly sat down, though this time a little farther away from her than before;

"…."

As he sat down, he tried to pretend that what happened early was only a dream of some sort.

"Ahem… Makka, are you feeling ok?"Kid asked, still a little shaken.

He tried looking into her eyes. "Pfft- Of _course _I am Kid! I just, you know, wanted to see what it would be like… for practice! Yeah, that's right- you know, for Soul and stuff… after all, your gay right?" In reality, Makka knew full well that Kid wasn't gay, but she was searching for an excuse and getting desperate.

_*Kid sweat drops* Do I- do I really appear that way? (Kid, duh)_

_ Oh jeez, well it's at least something.(Makka)_

"No, Makka… I'm not gay! You know that…" Kid said a little awkwardly.

"Nya!"

"Um, what was that?"(Kid)

"N-nothing…" (Makka)

she dug into her back-pack again, and this time Kid backed farther away.

"OK KIDDIES THIS IS GETTING BOR_ING!_ Luckily Blair- Chan's here to help you out~ Nya!"

Out of nowhere, the flirtatious kitten hopped out of the bag still in cat form, which was lucky for poor Kid.

"WHEW! Its sure was hot in there! Hey, Kid, soooo now that Makka-Chan knows she in love soul-kun, whatta-ya say we you know you take something up of our own." ;)

Makka and Kid stood shocked, watching the kitten.

_At least now I know what's going on but… why Blair? (Kid) _

_

* * *

_

*Later*(so lazy)

* * *

After everything was cleared up, Kid and Blair gave Makka some pointers for Soul. "Ok, so the key to a man's heart lies in a woman's symmetry, remember that! Next time, you should really work on that." Kid reminded her.

*Blair was nodding in the backround, paying more attention to Kid's body.*

Makka looked like she might chop him before he added: "Though it _was _sloppy, I have to admit that it was mildly enjoyable." He added looking down.

"Thanks Kid! Well, thanks guys, I'll see you at school, but don't tell Soul what happened ok! Not even Liz- definitely not Patty."

She called behind her as she walked behind her, waving the whole time.

_Whew, glad that's over- now I got to iron my shirt…(kid)_

As soon Makka left, Kid reached for his phone. He dialed the number to the school through the private line (4242564) Kid: Hello?

Lord Death: Hiyah Hiyah- Kid-o Kun! I can expect that your usual three stripes are looking as good as ever!

Kid: ... Honorable father, can you please just get Crona to the phone.(Kid was on the verge of tears, and wanted to get off the phone with his father as soon as possible.(2)

Death: O-kay- Spirit, can you please send this phone to Crona- Chan for me? Kid-o wants to talk to 'em.

Kid: Thank you father…

**A/N**:(1)makka can see souls, but kid cant, so he got closer to try and sense the wavelengths

(2)poor kid- he mentioned his stripes

And btw, don't yell at me in the reviews saying Crona is a boy! I don't know how to deal with YAOI Crona, so LEAVE ME ALONE! All right, byes

Makka: Ugh, kissing Kid was horrible*thinks* can't wait for me and soul's turn ^/ ^

Kid: How awkward- Makka, did you realize you kissed me with more effort on the left side than the right? And you really need to work on the tongue thing, I mean, really, just do it symmetrically, it mustn't go all over the place -_-

Makka: : ( Makka-a chop!

Crona: I don't know how to deal with this

*Ragnarok* Like I said earlier- WHERES MY FOOD!

Soul:*murmuring* Not cool Makka -_-;

Unison: Sorry it was so long, stay tuned for the next one!

*patty*

Hahaha! Kid got a boner~ Kid got a bon-err!

Ragnarok: this chapter sucked

Me: I'm a worthless pig- a pile of garbage that the world needs to spit up and destroy after raping my dead body and using my blood as lubricant and peeing in my ripped out eyeball! T^T

Kid: O_O whoa


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Heh, heh, so, this is the 4th chapter eh? Awesome… really awesome. Not much to say here, so enjoy.

BANGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! CCRRRRRRRRAAAAASHHH!

"Oi- Maka, go see what Blair's doing in the kitchen."

"*sigh* Fine, whatever."

Maka grumbled. Why couldn't Soul find out anything for himself? Then she stopped- after all, this is Blair we're talking about- she wouldn't want Soul in the same room as her. She sucked it up and entered the kitchen.

"Blair… what are you doing in here?" It was a few days after Kid and Makka's "incident" (which was not mentioned to Soul or Crona), and Maka had already confessed her feelings for Soul. (Ragnarok: Symmetry-Chan is a lazy writer-not to mention flat-chested *! 8SY-MMET-TRY~CHOP8!*)They had been closer than usual recently, but that didn't mean there weren't still arguments here and there. As Makka stepped into the kitchen, a large salmon nearly whacked her in the face- it instead fell into the chair next to Makka, by the table.

"Whoa! B-Blair, what's going on?" Makka asked. At first glance, the kitchen was unrecognizable. Salt was gushing from the cabinets, flour lay spilled on the floor, fish scales floated in the air, and smoke was escaping from the oven- (wtf?)

"Oh, hey Makka-Chan, I'm just preparing for Kid-o and Crona-Chan to come- I want them to have the bestest (1) food so they really get in the mood~nya-ha!"

Makka just stood there gaping at the disaster for a second or two. After regaining her composure- and closing her gaping mouth-she finally spoke.

"Blair… I told you I would take care of it- just let me handle it ok. Now where's the broom…" Makka decided she would have to clean up a little herself- she _would_ as Blair for help cleaning (since she had a number of spells and all) but knowing Blair, it would only end in a lot more work. After all, it was her idea to invite Kid and Crona over. The whole idea was for it to be a kind of secret double date, to help Kid and Crona to get together… she remembered all too fondly, the day Crona's gender was revealed…

_It was a typical day walking home from Shibusen, when Crona suddenly stopped in her tracks. Black*Star was on the left of her, and Makka was on the right, where as Kid was in the back of everyone, and Soul was speeding ahead. _

"_What's wrong, Crona-Chan?" Makka asked with a smile. It was a clear and beautiful day, and everyone was in high spirits (Black*star: of course! _I _WAS THERE! NYA-HAHAHAH!)_,_ and the best part, was that Stein was absent (2), so there was no dissecting to be done. Crona rubbed her left arm._

"_Um, Makka-Chan, Ragnarok told me about… what s… s… se-"_

"_Don't worry Crona! Don't believe anything that bastard says!" Makka interrupted, panicked. Soul sped up a little, so that he wouldn't be caught into the conversation, Black*Star laughed like a retard, and Kid held his breath a little. _

"_Sex is a beautiful thing! It should only be between two people who _love _each other, and it should be done as long as none of your friends and Blair is out of the way first! (3*Hahaha)._

_There was an awkward silence for a few minutes, where Kid fidgeted, Soul hid appeared to be hiding something around his nose area(4), Black*Star stifled a chuckle, and Makka stared dreamily into space._

"_Well, Ragnarok said since I'm a girl, I have to…" (Crona)_

"_WHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT!" (Makka)_

"_Y… y- your…?" (Soul) _

"_Nya-HAHAHA!-I knew it! How can I, the great Black*Star not know! But you sure are flat…"_

"_Mak-ka-a- CHOP!" _

_Kid hadn't said anything though, and when Makka turned around for a peek, she saw blush creeping up his cheeks (5). _

…

"_Ok, bye-bye Crona- we'll see you tomorrow, have a nice day."_

_Makka, Soul, and Kid were the only ones left now, after walking Crona, and Black*Star home (actually, he decided to walk on his hands all the way to his house)._

"_So- Kid, you like Crona huh? I just knew it! That explains why-"(Makka) _

"_Oi! Makka- that's not cool- don't bombard Kid with questions- and really, you shouldn't mention a 'you know what' to a guy, it's embarrassing."_

_Kid stood there, the pale white of his face now tainted a dark crimson. _

"_Who said that, I didn't… I mean…"(Kid)_

"_Oh come on, Kid, it's not like we're gonna make fun of you…being in denial isn't cool ya know. Besides, I saw it too- don't think I didn't, and I understand."(Soul)_

"…_."_

"…_.."_

"_Alright, fine! So I like her- so I knew she was a girl for a while! Can we give this up already, I don't think my candles are uniform, I think I may have let the left one burn a little too much… Oh crap, maybe my portraits a little to the side…"_

"_Kid. You are seriously… the only person I know- who would want to check if their 'candles are uniform'. Seriously." (Makka)_

_There was silence for a while (besides Kid's constant muttering over his toilet paper and picture frames) before Makka spoke again. " Hey! I have an idea! Me and Soul are going out already, so why don't we have a double date? Kid, you can come with Crona, and Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty, just have to be there for a little while (so they won't be suspicious) and you and Crona can stay longer with me and Soul, you know to bond better without any disturbances."_

"_Pfft- Makka, sometimes you sound so girly- really, a double date?"(Soul)_

_Soul expected a direct chop, but was surprised at Makka's reaction_

" _Oh, come on Soul… remember our last date? Hmm?" _

_At this point, Kid is looking off into space awkwardly, and Soul seems to be dying of blood loss. _

"_O-ok, fine… Kid, be at our house on oct.12 (6). Don't be late- it'll start at 7:00."(Soul)_

"_Alright, I'll be there, but I can't guaranty it'll be at such an awful time"(Kid)_

…_.._

Makka brightened at the idea of Crona being able to find love. Even though she couldn't stand Kid because of his symmetry, she had to admit, he _was _handsome, and a much better boyfriend than someone like Black*Star for someone as nervous as Crona. She just hoped this would work.

She looked at the clock (shaped like Felix the cat) and gasped.

"Oh SHART (7) - It's almost time, and this stuff is still everywhere!"

She ran around frantically, trying to toss things in the trash while at the same time stuffing things into the large silver refrigerator.

"Makka, I'm finished, so you should probably hurry up and get dressed too its almost-waaaaah!"

Makka, who was busy trying to move dishes, scaled fish, and pans out of the way, ran straight into Soul, who was just entering the kitchen, colliding with him, and sending the items flying. She landed (conviently-heheheh) into Soul's arms, and both were on the floor in no- time, Soul's back against the wall, Makka sitting- facing Soul's face- on his lap.

"…"

"…"

"Aww! You two are _so_ cute! I love it- don't worry, I'll take care of this mess for you guys ok- Nya!"

Blair, who was watching from on top of the refrigerator the whole time, jumped down, and transformed into her human self, wearing her usual get-up.

"N-no, Blair, you don't have to! Remember last time!"(Makka)

"Oh, it's ok Makka-Chan- I know just how to do it now, so don't you worry!"(Blair)

Makka buried her face into Soul's chest, bracing herself for the explosion that was sure to come, just like last time, and thanked God it was Soul she had cuddled into.

There was a bright flashing light and everyone in the room was blinded. When it went away, Makka and Soul expected to have been transported to a new world, or their kitchen remodeled in just the wrong way, but got a major shock when they lifted their heads.

"WOAH! Blair- you- you really _did _learn to do it right!"(Makka)

"COOL!"(Soul)

"Wow! I did it! I did it! Yah! Excuse me guys, I'll be back home later than usual- probably not until tomorrow- I'm gonna go and celebrate!" Blair said- then she winked and set off, transforming into a purple kitten and slinking out of the specially installed kitty door.

….(Ragnarok: stop skipping to scenes you lazy pig!- me: :0… *! 8SY-MMET-TRY~CHOP8!*)…

"Well, this place is neat all of a sudden… how long did it take you to clean it, it looks really good, I'm impressed." Tsubaki complemented. Black*Star sat at her left side, at the end of a long, oak table. Everyone had come along, except for Kid, who wouldn't dare come at 7:00, and everyone wore fancy clothing for the occasion. Tsubaki was draped in a long, black over coat that served partly as a dress. Underneath were checkered leggings that were green and yellow, and long black boots with ribbons on the sides, near the zippers- her hair was in two long braids, all the way down to her waist. Patty had on a dress that Liz picked out for her- it was a pink over all dress with a white tank top underneath. Her shoes were black also, with white buckles at the top. She was wearing a pink, white, and red pinstriped beret on her head, which was tilted a little to the left (kid: grrrrrr) and a silver necklace around her neck. Liz herself was wearing her usual hair style, a long white shirt and a long black skirt that went down to her knees. Her shoes were open toed clogs that made her look even taller, and a black chain around her neck. Makka was donning twisties on either side of her head, clipped in place by red bows that had a little mini reaper masks in the middle of both. She had on a red-ish – pinkish dress that stopped a little lower than her hips, nearly reaching her knees but stopping short. It ended in a frill that made it poofy, and she wore stockings that also had frills at the top, a ribbon on both sides, and black tap shoes.

As for the boys, Black*Star- with Tsubaki's influence- wore a black tuxedo with a long black tie in the middle of his long white shirt. He had on black pants and his shoes were plain black, with wood on the soles. Soul was wearing a red and black pin-striped suit, black shoes with white sides and black 'buttons' and a red undershirt. His hair was combed a little, and he didn't have on any headband.

The only ones that weren't there were Crona and Death the Kid, who were supposed to be arriving together.

"Can you believe Blair-Chan did this? She finally made use of her magic, don't you think?"(Makka)

"Oh, she did- well I must admit it _is_ very lovely. She really has advanced."(Tsubaki)

"Pfft- girls, oi, Black*Star, been doing anything interesting lately?"(Soul)

"Who do you think you're talking to here? After all, it _is I _the GREAT BLACK*STAR! YA-HOOO!"

The party continued like this for a while- until the point when Black*Star nearly cracked his head on the wood floor standing on his chair, and Tsubaki had to save him- until at exactly 8:00. There was a knock at the door at this time-

"I'll get it everybody." Makka waltzed to the door and looked through the peep-hole. Of course, it was Kid, and Crona who was cowering behind him, looking nervous.

"Oh, finally Kid, you're here… and you look- pretty good actually." She greeted, wide eyed.

Kid sat near Liz, leaving an empty seat for the next guest.

Kid wasn't wearing his usual symmetrical suit, which was rare. He had on a long sleeved white shirt with the collars turned up- the sleeve's cuffs were pressed and straight and almost went past the palms.

The shoulders were slightly rounded - The collar is turned up slightly, and a red bow is holding it tight in the middle. Over the white shirt is a black vest that buttons down the middle, and crisp black slacks garnish the reaper's pale legs. In a word, he looks _different._

"Look who's trying to out-shine me eh! Nya-Hahaha! Go ahead, Kid, I'll let you take the light- for _now_ of course." Everyone chose to ignore this, seeing as Black*Star would only get his arse kicked by Kid in a battle.

"What took you so long eh Kid?" Soul asked

"Huh? What do you mean; I came at _exactly_ 8:00- what's wrong with that?"

"Never mind, Kid- so have you seen Crona lately?" Soul asked…

Kid felt his face flush- must he really have to sound so _smug_ all the time.

"Don't worry Kid, we _all_ know about you and Crona you don't have to be so embarrassed." He continued

"Yeah Kid-o! That's why you got a boner huh?" Patty squealed.

*Everyone sweat-drops*

"P-patty- you- I err- I have to go to the bathroom." Kid excused himself and rushed to the bathroom.

Liz sighed at her sister-"Really Patty? Stop blurting things out all the time."

Kid came back in a few minutes later, the red in his cheeks gone, a look of seriousness on his face.

*BING ~~~~~~~~~~~BONG~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_BING!*_

The door bell rang

"I'll get it…" Kid said, as an excuse to get away from the other. He walked to the door and opened it, revealing Crona.

"H-h- hi, Kid-o kun …" She said, rubbing her left arm

Kid just stares at her for a second, wide eyed

"….."

A/N: This chapter is over now.

YES- I _did_ make her say 'bestest'- NO- I do not support Nikki Manaje or however you spell her name

No offense to Stein fans, I didn't mean to seem like I was disrespecting him, I actually like stein

If you didn't get what I was hinting at- then: THEY GOT IT OOOOOON BAKKA!

Nose bleed huh, Soul?

Are you remembering something Kid? Something- hehehe- bonerrrific? Horrible joke but whatever, I'm not getting paid anyway -_-

October 12- sound familiar? Well it happens to be tomorrow ( it's the 11th as I'm typing)and it _happens_ to be the day Soul eater manga (which I don't own, and am not getting paid for for mentioning) chapter 79 is coming out! YAH! :]

I actually don't like cussing, so I sometimes say- OH SHART! OH- dank! Or even- what the fudge- or sometimes since I read a lot of manga, I say SFX! (For Sound Effects) for a cuss word

There actually is no 8 , I just wanted it to end in a symmetrical number. But even though this sucks, I have a super secret plot/ fan fic up my sleeve that I will unleash on everyone when they least expect it! It's a different one, and its gonna rock!

Bye ebybody!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well this chapter is finally out. Sorry for lateness, and suckiness also, but I'm trying, and it has improved a little. Anyhow, not much happens here- though next chapter; IT'LL BE BETTER! (no more spoilers) special thanks to NekoInaHat , dino kid, PandaxWaffle, and PunkAssWetard for inspiration and help- you guys are awesome! :D 

"K-kid? Kid-o-kun?"(Crona)

"Are you gonna let us in, or are you just gonna stand there and look like a pervert! Crona, be careful of this guy- it thinks he wants to do that _thing _we talked about again…"

Ragnarok again popped out of Crona's spine, completely ruining the moment. At his comment, Crona gave a look to Kid that showed how she felt. She edged around Kid into the house, looking as though he would kill her.

Kid was still at the door, gaping when he realized that she had already gotten into the house, and cursed himself for being un-gentlemanly. He shook his head and followed her into the dining room.

As Crona picked her seat, next to Kid and sat down, she peered nervously at her other friend's shocked faces._ W-why are they all staring at me like that? Oh no, maybe I put on the wrong clothes- were we all supposed to dress differently? I-I d-don't know how to deal with this kind of attention._

Ragnarok was again the one to break the silence: "What are all you bakas lookin' at? You must be planning to mess with Crona- well that's _my_ job, so BACK OFF!" Crona just looked awkwardly into the distance, avoiding Kid's eyes, as he happened to be sitting right next to her.

"N-no- it's not that, it's just that"(Tsubaki)

"Crona, you look kawaii~!" Patty, who had also been peeking at Crona, suddenly said.

Everyone nodded, including a scarlet-faced Kid, who tried not to stare too hard.

"C-crona, I love it! You gotta tell me where you got that outfit!" Maka giggled.

Crona looked down at herself- she had on a short blue dress, which ended in white ruffles- just above where the ruffles began, were miniature blue and white pin-striped bows. The same bows were seen on the tips of her sleeves, which also ended in white ruffles. On her wrists were white (symmetrical) collars, and behind her was a large pin-striped bow. Her hair was tied in miniature ponytails, tied with solid blue, and the bangs were left in her face. Her socks were frilly at the tips and had mini blue bows (on either side I might add) and her shoes were black with black bows, what looked like the same kind that dancers wore.

It was a nice change from the usual stiff-looking black dress, and might I remind you, all bows were on either side?

"Th-thank y-y-you, Maka…Patty… Uh, B-blair-san (1) bought it for me."She smiles nervously at this, and snatches a quick glance at Kid- their eyes accidentally meet, and both turn away embarrassed and equally red.

"Y-y-you look… really n-nice Crona…"_Ah crap! I sound ridiculous- I'm scum, filthy dirty scum!_ Kid thinks- then, as an afterthought:_ Her stuttering surely is contagious._

_DING DING DING DING DING!_

" Ah, that must be the food- I'll get it~" Maka says with a smile- as soon as she is gone, Soul starts making signals to Kid:

"_Scoot closer to her." _He mouths from the corner of his mouth. Tsubaki nods at Kid also, and Black*Star gives a double thumbs up.

Ragnarok has gone back inside Crona's body, lying in wait for the food to arrive, as Crona looks off into space again.

_8sigh8(2) Now's as good as a time as any._ Kid gently scoots his chair to Crona's side._ So far, so good._

" Hey, Kid, how come you're so close to Crona eh? If you really do what I think, you'd better use a condom or" Soul face-palmed himself. Tsubaki sweat-dropped. Black*Star held back a snicker.

Liz jumped (literally _leaped_) from her seat and forced her hand over Patty's mouth.

"H-hehehe… Come on Patty; let's go see if Maka needs help in the kitchen ok?" She put on her best fake smile and dragged the shorter sister into the kitchen with her.

"Yeah, and- and _I_'_m_ going to go see if uh, there is enough ingredients for the desert!" Soul bounced up from her seat and rushed behind the Thompson's.

"And they can't hope to accomplish_ anything_ without me! Come on, Tsubaki, maybe some bad guys will be there, tryna steal the food!" Then Tsubaki and Black*Star sped off after the others (Tsubaki giving an apologetic bow towards Kid before following.)

Now there was only Kid and Crona in the room, giving Kid the urge to leave, seeing as Crona still seemed afraid of him.

He turned to his side, only to see that Crona was staring directly at him, a nervous expression on her face.

"K-kid- you wouldn't do t-_that _would you?"

Kid only needed to think 0.8 seconds before responding-

"No- of course not, never- Trust me!"

He immediately regretted it, based on how she responded; she looked down at the ground and frowned slightly, which actually made her look pretty cute.

"Crona, I didn't mean it like that- its just- s-sex is for… it's for… you have to be…"

She looked up at him, expecting a _perfect_ and_ exact _answer from Kid, though for once, he couldn't think of the correct way to put things.

In the kitchen, Black*Star, Liz, Soul, Maka, Patty, and Tsubaki were huddled near the doorway, gazing into the dining room, observing the couple.

"Patty! What did I tell you about saying things like that so randomly- you gotta stop mentioning that kinda stuff- jeez!" (Liz)

Patty put on her best puppy-dog face (something she seemed to have picked up from Kid) and sighed

"I'm sorry onee-chan~ I won't do it again, I promise!"she vowed, with a mock serious face.

Maka, who had the best view of anyone sighed- "This isn't going anywhere- were stuck in the same place- we have to do_ something_ to get them to really _click!_"

Tsubaki shook her head-"They seem to like each other but… even though Crona _does_ look more symmetrical than usual, she still has those crazy ideas about sex"

'Yeah, she thinks that Kid only wants to get her in bed and anything else Ragnaroks been telling her- she's just scared of him now I think…" (Soul)

"Well, I know, why don't we do this- since Crona and Kid like each other, we just need to bring up more subjects on each of them: for example, we can just so _happen _to mention how much Kid loves symmetry, and add how symmetrical Crona looks(minus the hair of course, steer away from that) and then say something about how much Kid really does except Crona, and that'll make her feel better and more confident, since he's a boy that likes her- that way, they're feeling better about each other without actually having to do much themselves- and once we leave, everything will already be romantic enough for them to take things further." The speaker took a breath and waited for the others to respond.

"…"

They stared at Patty for a few seconds and nodded in agreement.

"Wow Patty- that's actually a pretty good plan." Maka complimented.

"Thanks! Can I has ice-cream for dinner? I want some with little marshmallows in them~hoo-ray!" She then spun in a circle on her toes and gazed out the kitchen window-"A squirlly a squirlly!-hehehehe!-"

"Well, that's my sister… Should we go back in there now- Kid's just trying to describe sex, so I think this is a good time to save him."

Everyone nodded and grabbed trays of food from the counter to take into the dining room- everyone except for Patty who was still staring at the window, now threatening a light brown squirrel that she would break it's neck.

"Come on Patty."(Liz)

"Okie~dokie!"

"Here's the food! I made everything individually to fit everyone's taste~enjoy." Maka says as she enters the dining room.

_Thank God. _Kid had still not been able to answer, and would have dreaded any extra time with a questioning Crona. Maka, Soul, Liz, Patty, Black*Star , and Tsubaki each held trays (black*star held 3 for himself, Crona and Kid) and placed them gently on to the oak table.

Soul rubbed his hands together-"Alright! Finally, something good!"

"Thank you for the food!"(Tsubaki)

"YAHOO! I'm _starving_- let's eat!"(Black*Star)

"Bet you can't eat as much as me!"(Patty)

"Patty, you know how you get in a competition- just calm down a little and eat like a lady, please."(Liz, with a sigh)

They all watched Kid and Crona from the corner of their eyes to see how they would react- Crona had a look of gentle hunger and Kid looked as though he would be sick.

"Crona, here, I made your plate for you."(Tsubaki) she handed her a white plate filled with some of Crona's favorite foods; Mashed potatoes (she was often starved, and at first had to be fed such things to regain weight), broccoli, and shrimp. She gratefully thanked Tsubaki and Maka and dug in.

"Hmm- wassa mather Kip- kut?" Patti asked, with a mouthful of chicken. She stared curiously at her meister, as Liz could be heard in the backround, scolding her for talking with a full mouth.

"Hmm- it's nothing it's just I _think _that _maybe _in my rush to get here at 8:00, I might of accidently brushed against a painting in the main hallway- I could have knocked it about 5 or 6 inches to the right." He said- everyone adapted pained expressions on their faces.

"Hey- you know, Crona, remember the basket we all got you- how did you enjoy your painting(2)?"

Liz decided to change the subject as soon as possible- she waited for Crona to reply before shooting a peek at Kid, who had stopped worrying about his own painting to hear what Crona had to say.

"O-oh, the one, shingami-kun made for me… it's really nice- I put it next to ." She replied, a little absentmindedly. She turned to face Kid- "T-thank you, Kid…" She flashed him a tentative smile.

_Damn_-_ she's so cute when she does that-_ "Your welcome, Crona. I'm glad you liked it- and that at least someone besides me enjoys symmetry." He returned the smile, and then looked her over once more.

_It's just those bangs, that's it- all I need to do is even them out and they'll be perfect._

Meanwhile, Liz and the gang noticed Kid's facial expression and were aware what it might lead to- they had to keep his mind off her hair for a while longer.

"Wow this is good Maka- Black*Star what food did you get? I've got Salmon, carrots, and chicken slices. "(Soul)

"Oh, me, I've got- chicken, a baked potato with bacon, and mozzarella sticks (3). How 'bout you Liz?"

"I've got a garden salad, some garlic bread and spaghetti. Gotta watch my wait ya know? Patty?"

"Chicken nuggets, and macaroni and cheese and fries!" She looked at Tsubaki and Maka in turn.

"Ramen noodle, shrimp, and leeks (4)."(Tsubaki)

"Uh, just pork chop and salad for me."(Maka)

Crona peered at Kid-"K-kid- how come you haven't eaten anything?" she asked, concerned.

Her eyes fell to his plate; steak, shrimp, broccoli. It looked good to her.

He shrugged. "It's just- the symmetry's a little off. And it would be difficult for me to-"

"K-kid- you should eat it anyhow- after all, everything is A-symmetrical _sometimes_ right…?"

Crona had interrupted, and now he stared at her, eyes wide- _Everything A-symmetrical?_

His brows furrowed. His head bowed… with a sudden flip, his head was up again, and tears were shown in his eyes

"….." He sniffled – everyone stared in suspense.

Before he could say anything, Crona caught him with one arm… She picked up a piece of steak with his fork in her hand, and gingerly brought it to his lips…

"Here… you can't starve yourself… It's not good for you. Nothing can always be symmetrical,K-kid."

She gingerly pressed it to his lips.

"…"

"…" With a one last look of regret, Kid picked the slice of steak off with his teeth and blushed at the gesture. Crona nodded with satisfaction.

"T-there… that wasn't so bad..." Again, she flashed Kid a nervous smile, and hid her own crimson cheeks.

"Thank you." Kid, for once, was being dominated by a nervous Crona, but for some reason, that didn't matter. For once, not even symmetry mattered. He glanced to his side at Crona, who was making sure he would eat, and slowly raised another piece of food to his mouth.

**CRONA POV**

I stared at a heart-broken Kid, as his eyes filled with tears from the un-symmetrical food. I mustered up all of my courage to do what I thought was right; "Here, Kid, you have to eat." I pressed the food to his lips, praying he wouldn't kill me. He stared at me for a few seconds, which almost made me regret my actions- but after all, he was my friend, and no-one should go hungry. Even if he denied… I-I'd make him… he took the food from the fork using his teeth, and I sighed in relief. Finally, that was over.

With a turn, I saw all eyes on me- Maka, and the rest of my friends just gazed at me, smiling and honestly, scaring me- what did I _do?_

At that time, I felt a rustling in my stomach, and groaned with exasperation- Ragnarok was coming out for food. I tried to choke down as much food as I could, before he came out and ate the rest.

"Crona, you pink faced whore- why didn't you wake me up for food! Give ne that- It looks good!"

Kid nearly choked ("GWAHT?")- was it my fault?

"K-kid, are you ok?" I asked for the second time.

"Kid- what are you talking about _Kid, huh?_ What about me, I'm starvin'!" Ragnarok steered my hand away from Kid and directed it above my plate. "NOW FEED ME!"

"Ragnarok, leave Crona alone!" Maka defended. She looked about ready to burst… I don't know how to deal with that…

"Maka, calm down for a second… Ragnarok, we have some food we made especially for you. Just wait right there." Soul said, as he stood up. A few seconds later, he came back with a plate full of chicken, and one item from each of me and my friend's plates. Ragnarok stared deviously at the mountain of food before gobbling it all in one swift movement. He stared down at me and uttered; "Eh- it was alright- If only _you_ knew how to cook Crona, you wouldn't have to mooch from your friends."

I stared down in shame as he disappeared back inside- I was used to being called mean things- and even getting hurt- but I didn't like to feel as though I were only using my friends.

"Excuse me- I have to go to the bathroom…" I excused myself, before anyone can say otherwise- It was too hard to deal with all of their stares.

**KID POV**

I nearly choked on steak as the chibi form of Ragnarok appeared from Crona suddenly, and uttered a 'GWAHT' of surprise. After I regained my composer, and the small demon sword had sunk back into place, I peered at Crona, who was staring down at herself in disappointment. I started to say something, before she excused herself, rather hurriedly.

"Kid… what are you waiting for- go get her." Liz addressed me, as soon as she had left. I just looked at her with an impatient expression.

"Uh, she just said she was going to the bathroom- It wouldn't make sense for me to go in after her."

Liz just sighed with equal inpatients, and now the rest of the gang was joining in.

"Kid, don't you get it- stuff like this _always _happens in romance mangas, and movies and crap- the girl excuses herself, the male has to go find her… true love springs in the air- next thing you know, little candles will be lit everywhere, and you'll be the only two in the house." Maka said, gazing into space-everyone stared at her for a second, before returning to Kid.

"Mhmm- I suppose what Makas saying is right- she probably just feels bad because of Ragnarok."This time Tsubaki addressed me, and I admit, I was taken aback from her words.

"Fine- I'll go see if she's ok. But if it turns out I'll be walking in on something private, I'm blaming you guys."I got up, shaking my head as symmetrically as one can shake one's head, and headed down the long hall towards the bathroom.

"Crona- are you in there? Hey- I just came to see if you were all right- hello?" There was a silence on the other side of the door, and I almost headed back, until I heard a soft squeal from the other side.

I pressed my ear tenderly (A-symmetrically, yes, but for the moment, that doesn't matter) against the wooden door as a flustered sounding Crona stuttered a protest:

"N-no! I said s-stop!"

That was all I needed to hear, before practically knocking down the door with my foot- ad I stepped in, I got what I was expecting to see- though not at all what I wanted.

A/N: Hehehe- me and horrible cliffhangers- anyways…. For those wondering why

Crona is being so 'dominent' over Kid- well, in case you forgot, she was starved, and she definitely wouldn't want her friends to go through that… she isn't just stutters all the time you know, when her friends come to mind, she'd probably do anything

Ragnarok: hehehe-_ anything_

Me: RAGNAROK- DON'T TELL THEM WHAT HAPPENS! NO SPOILERS!

Ragnarok: As long as you mention me more… but I may stop myself if I have candy

Me: ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!- Please review everyone, I appreciate them, and reviews count as candy here!

Kid: *nosebleed* W-wait! I have to do _**WHAT**_!"

Crona: I-I don't know how to deal with that *Ragnarok*(Don't worry, I'll show you some things)

Unison: Bye everyone, stay tuned for the next chapter please *maka* DON'T YOU TOUCH HER RAGNAROK!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Well, here we are, this chapter- thanks for all the reviews, I appreciate them, and you guys' excitement really has been inspiring me. And if anyone reading this has read '**Insanity in black blood: book 1: Death the Kid'** (my other story) please review for it- and if you haven't read it, please do so, I need help on the plot for it. Thank you, and now- LET IT BEGIN!

"N-no! I said s-stop!"

That was all I needed to hear, before practically knocking down the door with my foot- ad I stepped in, I got what I was expecting to see- though not at all what I wanted.

There she was, in the bathroom, back pressed against the white tiled wall, Ragnarok hanging just above her head, a deviant grin on his usual non-existing face lips. And Crona, well- let's just say Kid got more skin then he'd seen from her before.

In a flash, several things happened at once- Ragnarok let go of the small amount of cotton fiber holding onto Crona's legs, Crona screamed, blood flew and spattered along the clean white walls, and Maka chopped a very confused Kid with another random book.

"Ah- why me- Ragnarok did it!" he shouted- (Ragnarok had disappeared again)

"S-sorry, Kid, my bad." She helped him off the floor, brushing him off. Kid, still holding his head, shot a nervous glance opposite of Crona. He tried and failed to remove all of the blood from his vest, and sighed in defeat, his face a burning scarlet.

Crona whimpered in the corner, pulling up her underwear, tears flowing down her face.

_W-why does this have to happen to me?_

_Why- do I always have to bleed all over the place?_

"Crona, I'm going to go back in the kitchen, if he comes out again, please alert me, I'll try and take care of him." Maka said, waving as she disappeared back down the hall. Kid made to follow her, but a hand grabbed his shoulder. He turned, only to gasp at the face directly in his.

"Er- Crona?"

"I'm sorry… now you'll never like me!" she said, collapsing into his chest, bawling. He could only stare down at her, his thoughts tainted with one too many inappropriate images.

_WHAT THE __**HELL**__ IS GOING ON?(1)_

He just patted her head, a little nervously.

"I'm unsymmetrical- and… and you had to see me- and I was indecent!" she rambled, face still in his chest. Well, at least now he understood- normally, she would be very shy about her er… personal areas… and for him to see her like this- not to mention she was already aware of his judgement of her- was a personal relationship really meant to be? He sighed into her hair.

"Crona, please, stop crying, it's ok- it's my fault, really." When she didn't stop, he lifted her chin in his hands. "Please, really- it's ok, I promise you."

Their eyes enveloped each other in a deep stare- his golden ones pressing into her quivering blue ones. He braced himself, gently leaning in, touching her lips with his.

Instead of pulling away as he expected she would, she let him continue, a new feeling springing inside of her. He pushed her further into the wall with his body, slipping his arms around her shaking waist.

His lips smashed against hers, as she reached a timid hand to his waist- she was copying his movements, as she had no idea what else to do with her unoccupied body parts.

He pulled back, a little reluctantly, gasping for breath- Crona looked at him, eyes wide with fear;

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to- I.." she stumbled- had she done it wrong? Was she supposed to do something else- but- nobody had explained the rules to her… what was this new experience anyway? She shook her head, trying to clear this dizzying feeling.

She never had learned to deal with something like this- she made a note to ask Maka- or maybe Tsubaki about it later.

"N-no… we just… we should go into the kitchen." He said, separating from her, and straightening his clothes. He backed away from the wall, and held his hand out for her to grab it. She complied, and gently took her hand in his.

They strolled into the kitchen, though once they had entered, Kid released his hands from hers and sat down, his face burning as he felt every one's eyes on him.

"So…."

Black*Star began. Everyone slowly began conversation as usual, Kid and Crona's eyes meeting every once in a while, Maka passing a nervous smirk in Kid's direction.

"Oh! Kid, what happened to your clothes, did you get hurt or something?"

Patty asked with concern. Kid just shook his head, leaving everyone else confused.

Finally, Black*Star caught on, but just as he said lifted himself up, about to declare something, Tsubaki forced him down with surprising strength. (Tsubaki: U-um… not to be rude but… how is it surprising for me to be strong? Me: Uh, well…)

Maka shot Black*Star a hard '' look. Soul grunted in agreement.

Things continued like this, everyone joking, until Tsubaki glanced at the purple cat clock mounted on the wall.

"Oh! Its nearly 12! Oh my, Black*Star, we'll be late for school tomorrow!"

Black*Star sighed and shook his head:

"Calm down, Tsubaki- when we walk into class, everyone will be much to stunned by my bigness to care if I'm late! And with you by me, a little shine will rub off on you!" He announced with a goofy smile- he had stood up from his chair, his hands now held on his hips.

Maka promptly slammed him across the head, and Soul laughed his head off at the bigoted blue head(2)'s current state. Tsubaki dragged her meister to his feet, and thanked Maka and everyone for the food and kindness.

"Well, me and Black*Star will be going now. We'll see you all at school!"

Without, she heaved herself and Black*Star out of the door at light speed. Soul and Maka exchanged exasperated glances, and Patty and Liz sweat-dropped after the two's receding forms.

"Well, Liz- Patty… you'll be going home too now?"

Maka asked expectantly- Liz and Patty looked at each other, then quickly caught the hint. Liz was first to speak:

"DEATH THE KID!"

Kid was shocked out of his thoughts (Me: Honestly Kid- guh… since I'm the author, I now declare that your candles are uniform. GEEZ!) and immediately went into defense.

"What- what did I do?"

Patty followed her sister's lead, her face serious.

"How could you? Isn't Crona your friend?"

By this point, Kid's face began to sweat, and his wide eyes shifted for support from Maka, to Soul, and Crona, who swiftly avoided his gaze.

Liz spoke again, this time standing up, her back to Kid.

"It isn't gentlemanly…"

"Not gentlemanly at all!" Patty picked up, copying her sister's movements. The next time they spoke, it was in unison.

"You must walk Crona home!"

Kid sat with his mouth open for a few seconds. Well, at least the feat wasn't too great. He closed his mouth and smiled nervously at Crona.

"Well- I'll meet you two at home then- I suppose."

To his shock, Liz rapidly shook her head. Patty imitated her again, as the others watched, confused.

"Nope!" Patty said.

"WE are going to stay here with Maka and Soul. You and Crona will need to stay at the mansion. After all- leaving Crona in that dank room? No way. She'd get lonely."

Crona tried to protest, but Maka interrupted.

"Yes, yes- er… Liz, Patty, you may stay here. And Kid, take Crona over to your place, there are plenty of rooms." She smiled a little towards Kid, the smile actually masking her true emotions.

Things were not going as planned- Liz and Patty were to go home first, Crona and Kid would stay at Maka's house while they 'headed to the store real fast', and give Kid time to walk Crona to her house, where they were sure to bond more.

However, the new plan seemed almost as good. She sighed- well, if that was how this was going to work out, so be it.

"B-but! Crona… uh…"

Kid was at loss for words, and ended up placing two fingers tow each side of his head, something he had grown used to.

"Don't worry Kid- we'll leave that to you~"

In a quick flash, Liz had grabbed Patty's hand, and they stalked off towards the hall storage closet for extra pajamas. Soul shot Maka a sneer, disappointed that their plans might be ruined.

Crona stood from the table a little uneasily on her feet, and ambled toward the front door. She held her head down, and quietly spoke, the room silent as they listened.

"Kido…please- take care of me.(3)"

Kid nodded back at her, his cheeks a bright pink. Maka's face took on one of delight, Soul smirking at the meister's excitement, and Liz and Patty exchanging gleeful whispers in the hall.

Kid stood, and grabbed Crona's hand in his, as they exited the home.

Once they were both outside, Soul released his bated breath.

"Damn it! How are we supposed to-"

Maka cut her eyes at him before responding.

"We can still do SOME thing- after all, Liz and Patty aren't going to be here all night. They're going to sneak back into Kid's house later on. Besides…," She yawned before continuing. "Don't you see how late it is? We weren't expecting to keep them that long, but…"

She trailed off, gazing up at the ceiling. Liz and Patty had changed into some of Maka's extra pajamas, though they were well away from Maka's size, Patty especially.

When they entered back into the room, Soul evaded his eyes, and pinched his nostrils just in case. Maka, rather than getting annoyed just giggled.

"YOSH!(4)" she declared.

On the way down the street, Kid and Crona held hands, Crona's face a scarlet.

Kid enjoyed every last moment of it, and from time to time, gave her a light squeeze.

They were halfway home when a light drizzle fell from the sky. The drizzle then changed to a light rain fall, and Crona faced the moon and gasped in surprise.

"The moon… isn't as scary in this condition."

Kid followed her eyes to the moon- the sun was about to come up at any second, the moon seemed tired, a large snot bubble at one of its many craters.

He smiled as he watched it struggle to stay awake and removed his hand from Crona's.

"Yea… it looks a lot goofier."

He placed his hand instead on her shoulder, watching as her face grew a brighter red, her eyes wide.

"We should hurry- uh… its getting even later, and it'll be pouring hard soon."

Was all he said before replacing his hand in hers and running off toward the direction of his house.

Pretty soon they had arrived at the mansion. Crona listened as Kid explained the poor condition of the house (aka: getting to worked up about symmetry) as he fumbled with the door key.

Once they had entered, Crona sat confused in the main hall.

"Where- where do I sleep?"

Kid was taken by surprise at her question, then quickly recuperated.

"Any where you want, actually- there are plenty of rooms. There are two bath rooms, one on the left side of the hall, next to Liz and Patty's room, and one that's next to mine. Your clothes will get mildewed in you stay in them, so if you don't mind, I'll have you dressed in some of Patty's clothing, as you wash up."

As Kid explained this, he started shrugging off his jacket, and hung it neatly on the hook near the door. He glanced at Crona, whose face was down. She was studying her wet dress, and shuddered quite suddenly.

"Achoo!"

Kid's head shot up fully.

"You're going to catch a cold in that! Hold on, I'll run you water."

With that, he shot up the stairs two at a time, not waiting for Crona's response. Upstairs, Liz and Patty's bath was unwashed- there were tubes of shaving cream, pad boxes, crayons strewn messily in the insides of the cabinets.

Kid's left eye brow twitched as he wondered why crayons of all things would be in the bathroom. Mostly, rubber duckies and other bath toys had been rinsed off and left in the sink, tooth paste tubes lying innocently on the counter, not away in the cabinet.

Kid's eye brow twitched more, and he unconsciously began to scratch his head, but quickly halted once he heard another loud sneeze coming from sown stairs. Kid sighed and turned on his toes toward the opposite bathroom, where he knew things would be in better order.

He entered his bathroom and smiled, his own belongings hidden away safely in the mirror cabinet- the tub was clean (Liz and Patty had used it instead of their own recently, and he was the one who had cleaned after them) and the floor was sparkling.

After he ran the water, he went to meet Crona downstairs until the tub filled. He didn't see her in the hall, so he proceeded to the living room, where he had laid down towels on the couch. When he entered the living room and saw Crona, he covered his eyes with embarrassment.

"C-Crona- your…"

Crona looked up in confusion, and then looked down at herself. Apparently, when she had sat down, her wet dress had stayed up, and clung to her skin.

Now Kid had a nice view of her panties and exposed legs. They both sat there for a few seconds until Crona squeaked and hid herself with both hands.

"Uh- ah- well- er- Your water should be ready, I'm going to go check it now."

Kid rushed up the stairs again, a little nervously and made sure the water was fine. He called down to Crona that it was ready, and when she arrived, had explained she'd be taking the one close to his room while he organized the other.

**KID POV **

_Ah- that should do it._

Kid sat up from his knees and marveled at his own handiwork. He had managed to put all of the appropriate content in its place, and mopped the floor.

Now everything was neat and perfect, and he congratulated himself.

"Hmm- Crona's probably done. I think I'll take a shower."

**Poor Kid- little did he know that things would get… ecchier.**

Kid started in surprise. _Uh- why does it suddenly feel as though someone is narrating? _

**CRONA POV**

Crona finished washing up and exited the bath tub. After drying, she shifted her gaze toward the pajamas resting on the counter. There was a pair of blue panties that Liz had bought as a surprise for her (A blushing Kid explained they were meant as a present for later from Liz, but that she could have it early) pink pinstriped pajama shorts a white tank top, and pink long sleeved pajama shirt.

The tank top and underwear had come from Liz, though pajama shirt and bottoms had come from Patty. She sighed down at her clothes and placed them on, leaving her towel neatly hung on the towel rack.

She walked out the door into the hallway, smack into Kid

**KID POV**

Kid walked out of his bedroom, thinking over the day- Crona's clothes, the party- Maka's painful chop- he cringed at that part, rubbing his somewhat sore head. It was his first chop, and now he understood why Soul would get so irritated.

He chuckled fondly and made a left. He was wearing his boxers (the symmetry ones =3=) but no shirt. He glanced at the hallway clock- well… it was one o clock in the morning, and though he didn't normally walk around indecently like this, Crona should have been off to sleep in one of the many rooms by now, so it should be fine.

As he came to the door to the bathroom, he let his hand rest on the knob, as pictures of Crona half naked in the tub floated through his mind.

He shook his head:

_Wh-what the hell am I thinking? Such thoughts are shameless- i-inapropriate._

He sighed, satisfied- the images went away, though now suddenly, the door pulled open on its own accord.

Kid felt his face go red as Crona walked out and straight into his chest. He fell back at the sudden impact, and the two found themselves on the floor, Crona laid sprawled just in front of Kid's lower front area (wink wink nudge nudge), Kid sitting halfway up, his hands had accidently grabbed at Crona's hair during the fall.

Now, as he looked down, he saw that Patty's clothes might not have been the appropriate choice. He cursed himself for forgetting- Patty's breast size was more than her older sister's, and so the shirt was too large.

Also, her hips were bigger than Crona's, so the material of the pajama bottoms hung loosely from Crona's skinny frame.

Kid shook that out of his mind, then looked down at Crona her self- and their position.

He gasped out loud and backed away until his head hit the far wall. As he scurried away, Crona sat up properly, her face red and put her hands across her chest.

She realized her shirt was loose and hurriedly scurried down the hall, her shorts falling as she did. She quickly pulled them up higher and scurried to the nearest vacant room.

Kid sat gasping for breath, his heart pounding loudly in his ears. He held his hand to his chest and felt a longing down inside.

He shook it off and hurried after Crona- she had hurried into the nearest room- his.

**CRONA POV**

Crona shuddered on the bed and tried to keep her shirt from slipping. After several attempts, she finally gave up and thudded down on the pillow, stuffing her face in it as tears streamed freely.

She had managed to mess things up with Kid again- and this time, it was even more embarrassing. She pulled the covers up to her neck and sighed.

After a while, she heard the shower running, but fell into a dreamless sleep not too long after. Before drifting off, she had heard Ragnarok's voice inside her, but it was only sleep talk, and that was all.

**KID~O'S POV~ NYA! (- JUST CAUSE I WANTED TO SAY NYA!)**

Kid stopped himself halfway and turned back to the bathroom- maybe he was only imagining which room she went in. After all, even if she HAD, she'd be able to tell it was his right?

As much as he believed this, he still felt a longing sensation in his heart.

He took the shower, dried himself, and retrieved a new pair of boxers from the hall closet. When he had traveled a few inches away from his door, he heard a few loud crashes.

His first impression was that a burglar had made his way in- which he could easily take care of. And he stood stock still, listening for more- but no, it was only the rain.

Lightning and thunder had joined in on the gentle crashes of the falling rain drops. He sighed with relief and entered the room, not turning on the lights as he climbed into the large bed.

As soon as he had lain down, he heard a soft squeak, and turned to his right. He got a shocker as Crona's large eyes watched him, still sleepy, one hand rubbing her eye.

He felt his face go hot, but Crona seemed to think she was still in dream land, for she didn't even protest.

"C-crona! Wh-what….? You can uh- have the room down the hall, please- this is my room, you must have accidently…"

Kid stuttered before another loud crash echoed along the halls- this made Crona awaken fully, and she too went red and stuttered.

"What was that!"

Kid chuckled at her lightly, no longer flustered. He stood up and shut the window in the room on his own, then Crona's side.

He turned back to her and smiled.

"Its just thunder and a little lightning. We'll be fine." He responded.

He returned to his side of the bed, but was startled that Crona hadn't made to leave yet. He thought of rephrasing so that she'd better understand, but decided to wait until she realized she was in a boy's bed.

Surely, she wouldn't stay with him- but for some reason- he hoped that she would.

"Kid- is it alright if… can I…"

Kid couldn't believe what he was hearing, but responded with dignity.

"If you'd like to stay in here to sleep- you may. Um- if you're scared."

Crona's face lit up, and she held herself tight. She smiled at Kid, and thanked him fervently before pulling the blanket to her neck again.

Kid smiled back, his heart pounding, though Crona who was kept off from society for so long didn't seem to mind as much. This probably seemed somewhat normal to her.

He sighed and lay facing the left wall, away from Crona- his cheeks went pink as image after image forced their way into his skull.

He cursed himself and face palmed at his own wild imagination- why had he suddenly thought all these things? Wasn't Crona only his friend? True, he liked Crona- he hoped one day they could work out a relationship, but to think such shrewd things- before they had even done anything?

Kid had almost had enough when he heard it- the biggest crash of all. The room flashed a bright blue for half a second, illuminating the dressers and casting shadows from the trees by the window.

The next thing that happened was that two cold hands wrapped around his stomach, and he cried out at the touch.

He shifted positions and looked down at Crona, her hands held tight around his stomach, her face pale with fright. He felt elated- to think Crona would come to him in comfort!

He left that aside and placed his hand gingerly on her head. He patted her hair down and soothed her until she fell back to sleep, her hands still around him.

Not too long afterward, he had also drifted into sleep, his chin resting soundly on the top of her head, his hands around her.

**A/N: So- this turned out a little – well. Lets just say- I watched some To Love ru, so that was a bit of the inspiration. Yeps. Sorry it took so long for me to upload, but also, this is only rated T I think? So, yea- its more of an ecchi than anything, so don't expect it to go any farther than that. Also, I have written a story in which Crona is raped- yes- RAPED by Kid- so read that one please, its my first lemon. This is more of a comedy it turns out. Time for a few blahs!**

**I KNOW RIGHT!**

**Im sorry- I just HAD to do it! **

**You guys notice that's what people say in certain animes? "Please take care of me- Yuuki- kun!"Is what I recently heard in To love ru**

**Its "ALRIGHT!" in Japanese, but I love how they pronounce it, its so cute! So I put it in cause that's how I like Japanese to say it, so cute! 3**

**Also, guys- sorry if you're irritated because I add stuff like sweat dropping, and Chan/Kun/ other anime references- its just- I don't know, that's how I like to write sometimes, after watching so many certain anime genres, I just like to add chan , etc out of a second habit**

**Maka: Ok, so now its changed from mellow dramatic to ecchi eh? Baka**

**Me:Maka! Please don't be so unfair! *pouts* You're too harsh!**

**Kid:…**

**Crona:….**

**Ragnarok:heheheh**

**Me/Maka: Symmetry!~Maka! ~ cHoP! **

**Soul: I guess its my turn to say it- *coughs/inhales breath***

**Black*Star: STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! IT MIGHT BE THE FINAL! NYAA~HAHAAH! Soul, did you think you'd take the shine away from me? **

**Everyone:*glares at Black*Star* WHO INVITED YOU!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey you guys! This is a special update chapter! **

**I just wanted to let everyone know that I'm finaly back from my crazy year of absence, and I have a new account based on my love for Hetalia, my username is HetareIggysama, but I wanted to let everyone know I'm going to continue with this fanfic, and move it to my other account when I'm done! Im so ashamed of my absense, but i promise things are going to be better no! Please forgive me, and enjoy, because I'm going to post the next chapter by July 10 or 12 ok?**


End file.
